Everyone Deserves Happiness
by Rachika
Summary: Kagome finally accepts that Inuyasha doesn't love her, and agrees to a date with Hojo. Inuyasha isn't very happy about this, and seeks advice from Kagome's mother. Kagome wants to know: "Everyone deserves a chance, right?" Two-Shot; Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction in **_**years**_**, so I apologize in advance if the characters are a little OOC, or it isn't written well. Also, please excuse any small errors you may find. I do not have a beta, and even though I re-read my chapters at least twice, sometimes I miss things. If you feel something that I missed is big and should be corrected, please let me know, and I will try to fix it for you. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter One – The Fateful Date**

* * *

Kagome sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She clicked her pencil against her open book, trying to distract herself from the time. _Ten more minutes… Great. You can do this, Kagome; you've made it all day. Ten more minutes won't kill you!_ The raven-haired girl frowned, thinking back to the previous fight she'd had with Inuyasha. Her eyes dropped at the memory. It had been another stupid fight. _It's my fault, too. If I didn't love him I wouldn't be so jealous._ Her chocolate eyes hardened as her frown grew. _Stupid Inuyasha. Stupid Kikyou. I want him to love me like I love him! But all he can see is her…_ Kagome shook her head slightly, squeezing her eyes shut. _No… I just want him to be happy. But I want to be happy too. Being by his side makes me happy but… I'm starting to feel like I need more than that. Everyone deserves their chance at love, right? _

Kagome perked her head up at the loud, obnoxious bell ringing, signaling class was finally over. Kagome grabbed her books and pencil, shoving them into her yellow bag quickly. She would have to return today, otherwise Inuyasha would throw a fit. She sighed softly, glancing out the window. At least she'd have a nice walk home.

She left the classroom, ready to shoot out the doors, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome?"

The girl turned, taking in the sight of Hojo. "Oh, hey Hojo."

The boy smiled at her. "How is your back? You look well today."

Kagome forced out a grin. "It's a lot better. I feel great today!" _I'll kill Grampa later…_

"That's wonderful!" Hojo smiled at her, and Kagome felt her anger recede. Her schoolmate took one of her hands. "May I walk you home today?"

Kagome started to say no, but the look on his face made her anger fade to almost nothing. What harm could come of it, really? "Sure Hojo, I'd like that." She gave him a genuine smile and started walking down the hall, feeling him hurry to meet her side. They stepped outside and Kagome let out a pleased noise, stretching her arms to the sky. "It's so beautiful out today!" And it was. Not a cloud in the sky, the warm sun shining down on everyone, a gentle breeze cooling things down slightly.

As the two walked, they chatted about small things, but it gave Kagome a sense of normality, something she'd hate to admit she did miss sometimes. It was good to forget about all the problems that followed her on the other side of the well, all the shadows that shrouded her heart.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" She turned to look at Hojo, a smile on her face.

"Well, if your back feels up to it, would you like to go on a date with me Saturday?" He paused, taking in her expression. "We could see a move, maybe grab some lunch?"

Kagome slowly stopped walking, noticing they'd reached her family shrine's stairs. She looked at him for a moment, first thinking of a way to gently say no, until her own thoughts hit her.

_Everyone deserves their chance at love, right?_

Kagome's eyes widened, realizing that for once, she should take her own advice. Inuyasha may not be that person, but that didn't mean she had to stand idly by and be miserable. What would a date hurt, really? After all the times Inuyasha had run to be with Kikyou, why should she feel weird about a date with Hojo? He was a sweet guy, and her friends would certainly be happy to find out she'd _finally _agreed to a date with her classmate. With resolve in her eyes, she nodded. "That sounds nice, Hojo. What time do you want to go?"

Hojo's eyes lit up, a big smile overtaking his face. "How about noon? It's supposed to be a nice day out."

Kagome smiled at him. "Sure, I'll be here."

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the well, irritated. "Stupid wench, late again." His ears drooped as he looked down into the well, his eyes clouded over. _She must really be mad this time._ He frowned, looking down at his hands. _Why do I keep doing this?_ He sighed, his ears still drooping considerably. His mind kept returning to their most recent fight. He couldn't get her face out of his mind. The look in her eyes nearly broke his heart, though he'd rather die than admit it. _She looked so sad. And it was my fault._ He thought back to their fight, replaying it in his head.

_Kagome refused to look at him, and it was starting to get on his nerves. What the hell did he do?_

"_Oi, wench."_

_Nothing. Kagome didn't even turn her head. She just kept looking in front of her, staring at the wall of Kaede's hut. Their friends simply observed, knowing better than to interfere. Shippou watched his adoptive mother closely, wanting to jump into her lap to cheer her up. But for once, he knew better._

"_Wench, I'm talkin' to you!"_

_Kagome didn't look at him. She simply picked up her bag and walked out of the hut calmly. Frustrated, he followed her. "Hey, Kagome! What the hell?"_

_A few steps from the well, she finally turned to look at him. He took a step back when he looked into her eyes. "Kagome…" He whispered, before taking a few more steps towards her. "What's wrong with you?"_

_A frown grew on her face. "What do you mean, what's wrong with me?" She clenched her fists at her sides. "What's wrong with _you_?!"_

_Inuyasha raised a fist in defense. "Me?! You're the one ignoring me!"_

_Kagome snapped. She screamed, as loud as she could, a frustrated look on her face. Inuyasha forced himself to stand his ground. "Well at least I don't toy with people's feelings!" She nearly snarled, causing the man in front of her to lose his defensive stance. "You know what? Forget it. I'm sick of everything. Just go find Kikyou again!" She turned her back to him, ready to jump._

"_What?!" Inuyasha stepped forward, reaching a hand out. "What are you talking about?!"_

_Kagome turned to look at him, and his hand dropped. Her eyes were filled with sadness. They looked as though they would brim over with emotion. Inuyasha felt his heart drop, a painful pang erupting in his chest. He watched a tear fall down her cheek, and before he could say anything she let herself fall into the well._

Inuyasha sighed again, his foot tapping against the ground. He had spoken to Miroku about it, though he hated having to go to the lecherous monk for advice. But for once, it seemed true. The monk had told him, not so kindly, that Kagome was tired of watching the man she loved go off to see a woman that he had previously been involved with. To that, Inuyasha argued. "How do you know she loves me? She's never said anything like that!" But Miroku was right – the signs were there. The fact alone that she'd stayed with him, even though all their arguments and stupidity, was proof.

But Inuyasha was at a loss. He knew he cared deeply about Kagome, but _love_? He thought he'd loved Kikyou, and what he felt for Kagome was so much different.

The familiar light emanating from the well broke him from his thoughts, and he quickly stood up to help Kagome out. But to his surprise she had already climbed out herself. _Something's different…_ Inuyasha looked her over for a minute, and finally noticed there was no yellow bag around her shoulders. He took a step towards her, and it hit him. Her scent, strong as ever. It was intoxicating, a strong scent of vanilla mixed with a hint of jasmine. But something wasn't right. His nose took in her scent deeply, trying to sort out what was odd. Finally, his brain made the connection, and he growled loudly.

"Kagome." The girl looked at him, not saying a word. "Why do you smell like…" He suppressed another growl, but he practically spat the word out, his eyebrows furrowing angrily. "Hobo?!"

Kagome frowned at him. "He walked me home today. And his name is Hojo."

Inuyasha let out another growl, this one louder than the first. He wasn't terribly familiar with the customs of her time, but she'd explained to him once that if a girl was walked home by her friends, _girl_ friends, it was normal. If she was walked home by a man, it usually meant 'courting'.

"You let him?!"

Kagome huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "Inuyasha, calm down. I didn't come here to start a fight. I just came to tell you I'm going to need a couple more days in my time." She held up a finger at his open mouth. "I'm not taking no for an answer. I have something important I have to do."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at her, a nasty feeling bubbling up in his chest. "Oh? More important that searching for the jewel shards?"

"To me, yes." Kagome stared at him. "I have a date, so I'll be gone until Sunday."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "D-Date?! With who?" His fists clenched as he blinked at her through an angry haze.

"Hojo." Kagome looked at him sadly, making Inuyasha's anger deflate. "Inuyasha," she said softly. "I deserve a chance at happiness too, don't I?"

The half-demon merely stared at her, his mouth agape. "Of course you do, Kagome! But we have the shards to find, and…" He let his sentence trail off, not honestly knowing how to finish it. He wanted to suddenly take her in his arms and show her what she meant to him, to show her that he cared for her more than that stupid Hobo ever would!

Kagome chuckled sadly, her voice soft. "Yes, I know. To you I may be just a shard detector but…" She paused, looking him in the eyes. "To Hojo, I'm so much more than that. And that's what I need, Inuyasha." She turned away from him, her heart breaking slowly as she stepped into the well once more, leaving Inuyasha alone in the clearing.

His ears rang. He couldn't seem to move from that spot, couldn't stop staring at where she'd been standing mere moments ago. _"To Hojo, I'm so much more than that."_ _Can't she see she means everything to me?!_ His face faltered momentarily. He repeated himself. "She means everything to me." The realization hit him swiftly, nearly knocking the wind out of him. "This is what it means. To be… in love. Gods, it's so different than before." Inuyasha's ears drooped again. _I love her. I love Kagome. _His head spun, colors whirling in his vision. He couldn't force it away anymore. He'd tried, time and time again, to tell himself he simply protected her because she reminded him of Kikyou.

But Gods, she didn't. She wasn't anything like Kikyou. She was what he wanted. What he looked forward to seeing every day. The person who made him confident in being a half-demon. The woman who made him smile, even when nothing else could. And he'd continued to meet with Kikyou. Nothing happened between the two of them anymore. She was cold, lifeless. Kagome was warm, and full of optimism and life. While Kikyou had been selfish, even in life, Kagome wasn't. She always wanted Inuyasha safe, even if she had to put his own safety before hers. _God, what did I do?_

He took off to Kaede's hut in search for answers. He'd never been faced with the fact that she'd started looking for someone to be with, someone to love her. Of course there had been Koga, but he'd never believed Kagome loved the wolf. She was just tender-hearted. But now that he was face to face with the fact that she was finally searching for someone, someone that wasn't him, it made his heart break. He had to do something about it, before he lost Kagome to another man.

"Old hag!"

Inuyasha shoved the straw curtain aside, storming into the hut. Kaede briefly looked up at him before pouring herself another cup of tea. "Ye should have more respect for elders, Inuyasha."

The half demon sat down across from her, his legs shifting positions anxiously. "Kagome left again."

Miroku looked at him from the corner, curious. Kaede nodded. "Aye, child. And what do you care if she leaves to her own time? She does have family there." Miroku and Kaede both noticed when Inuyasha's ears drooped, and his eyes refused to meet hers.

"She didn't go home for them. She said she has a date."

"A date, you say?" Kaede pondered this, knowing what a date was in Kagome's time.

"Yeah, a _date._" Inuyasha nearly snarled, thinking about that stupid Hobo kid making Kagome smile, laugh, _touching her_.

Kaede observed him carefully before taking a sip of her hot tea, glancing at him once before setting the cup down. "Why are ye bothered by this? Do ye not think Kagome should make a life for herself?" She paused. "Ye know that she will have no reason to stay after the jewel is once again whole. Unless ye give her a reason."

Inuyasha frowned, his mind swirling with confusing thoughts. _Give her a reason? To stay with me?_

Miroku spoke up. "Why don't you show Kagome how much you care for her?"

"I already have! I protect her, I hunt for her, I always make sure she has good shelter-"

"Yes, and then you belittle her, call her names, and when her life isn't in danger you treat her like she's only here to show you where the jewel shards are hidden. So you cancel out everything good you do for her with your insults." Miroku rose to his feet, pulling his staff with him. "Lady Kagome may not fully understand the ways of our time. Perhaps you should show her you care with actions she is familiar with."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowed together.

Kaede nodded. "Aye, perhaps take her on a 'date' from her time."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He stared at the fire in front of them for a long time, watching the flames dance and pondering the idea. He rose suddenly, leaving the hut abruptly. Kaede and Miroku shared a knowing smile before the monk followed suit and left the hut to stretch his limbs in the warm sunlight.

* * *

Kagome sighed, trying to be happy. She looked herself over in the mirror, hoping she wasn't dressing up _too_ much for a simple date. It was just Hojo, after all. Her outfit seemed appropriate for the occasion – a simple light blue dress, knee length, and white sandals on her feet. Her raven hair was up in a ponytail, and she'd put on some eye shadow. It was weird, for her to be going on a date with someone she didn't love. On some level she knew it was pointless to try and move past Inuyasha, with how strong of a grasp he had on her heart. But the logical part of her was telling her she needed to try. After all, after the jewel was complete there would be no reason for her to see him anymore. She wanted with all her heart for Inuyasha to be happy, but she refused to live her life being miserable.

"Kagome, honey, Hojo is here!"

"Coming mom!" Kagome gave herself another look, and with a determined look in her eyes, grabbed a small purse and bounded down the stairs. She smiled when she reached their front door.

"Hey Hojo!" She forced the enthusiasm out, hoping that it would come naturally on it's own later.

"Hello Kagome! You look pretty today." Hojo held out a small bouquet of flowers. "These are for you."

Kagome smiled and took them, bringing them to her nose so she could take in their sweet scent. "Thank you Hojo, they're beautiful. Let me put them in a vase quick and we can go."

"That's okay honey, I'll take care of them." Her mother gently took the flowers from her daughter, a smile gracing her lips. "You two have fun, okay?"

"Thanks mom." Kagome shut the door behind her and Hojo, taking a moment to brace herself. She hadn't been on many dates, but she was determined to make this a good one! She turned around, the smile still plastered on her face. "So, where are we going?"

Hojo grinned at her. "I thought we could go to the fair today – there's a ton of stuff to do there!"

"Okay." Kagome nodded and began to walk beside her date. Hojo slowly took her hand as they walked down the stairs, and though it didn't feel right, she let him.

* * *

Inuyasha frowned, watching from a nearby tree as Kagome and Hojo returned home. Kagome was laughing at some joke Hojo had told her, and her smile seemed genuine. He listened closely, his amber eyes watching their every move like a hawk. Hojo took Kagome's hand once again, and smiled at her. Inuyasha let a small growl escape his lips, but kept himself quiet. He'd watched the two of them their entire date, and while Kagome didn't seem like herself, she looked like she was having fun. It made Inuyasha angry, watching Hojo touch Kagome like that, gently brushing her arm, holding her hand…

"I had fun today Kagome."

"Me too Hojo." She held up the small bear in her arms. "Thank you for winning this for me – it's so cute, I think I'll put it on my bed!"

Hojo grinned, obviously full of pride. "Anything for you Kagome." Inuyasha frowned. _Would you almost die for her? Would you take a deadly blow for her? I would, and have!_

Kagome seemed to be thinking the same thing, but didn't say it. Instead, she smiled sweetly at him, her eyes shining. "You're so sweet Hojo. Thank you."

Hojo smiled at her, and before Inuyasha realized it, he kissed her on the cheek softly. Kagome's eyes widened, and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Hojo sported a similar blush, but pulled back confidently. "I'll see you in school Kagome." With that, he turned and headed for the shrine steps. Inuyasha let a louder growl escape, and had to hold himself back from jumping out of the tree. His veins rushed with anger. _How _dare_ he kiss Kagome! Damn him!_

Kagome lightly touched her cheek before shaking her head and going inside. Inuyasha took that moment to perch outside her bedroom window, listening closely with his ears at attention.

Kagome closed her door behind her and sat down on her bed, taking her shoes off. She sighed and quietly opened her window, frowning out at the sky. _I had fun. I did but… I couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha. What it would have been like if it was Inuyasha instead of Hojo._ Her eyes dimmed as they fell to look at the ground. It just didn't feel right, _natural_ to have Hojo touch her in such a way. He was obviously kind, thoughtful, and caring. Nothing like how Inuyasha acted. But when it came down to it, Inuyasha always did everything in his power to save her, even when it meant nearly sacrificing his own life. It seemed pointless to attempt to forget him, the things he'd shown her. But her frown grew when she remembered the entire reason for allowing Hojo to take her on a date.

_Kikyou._ Kagome hated the fact that she resented the dead priestess, but she couldn't lie to herself. She was jealous. _Because I know she will always hold Inuyasha's heart… There's no place for me there._ She let a silent tear fall, but refused to let others follow it. Her mind wandered back to Hojo, and the fun they'd had at the fair. He'd paid for lunch, won her a stuffed bear, and had even kissed her. She was secretly glad it hadn't been on the lips. It was silly to save your first kiss for someone who didn't want you, or love you, but she couldn't help it. _Call it a stupid girl dream. But Hojo isn't the one I want my first kiss from._

"He's just not the one… for me."

The young woman sighed and retreated to her bed once again, taking the small stuffed bear in her arms. It was white with a pink bow around it's neck. She whispered to herself, "Maybe I will keep it on my bed."

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome after she'd laid on her bed. He watched her breathing even out, watched her peaceful face. He wanted to reach out and brush the bangs from her eyes, but feared waking her, so he simply watched. After what seemed like hours of contemplating, he left through the window again, and re-entered the house through their front door. He walked into the kitchen to find Kagome's mother washing some dishes from that day. She turned at the sound of footsteps, and greeted Inuyasha with a smile.

"Hello Inuyasha. Are you here for Kagome?"

The half-demon shook his head, looking around anxiously. "I-Uh. I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure," Kagome's mother smiled. "What do you need dear?"

Inuyasha found the courage to look her in the eyes. "I need to know how… Uh… How to take Kagome on a date."

The woman in front of him smiled. "I was wondering when you would." She laughed softly at the half-demon's face. "Well, you certainly can't go in those clothes. And you'll need money." She paused, thinking. "How about you meet me here tomorrow, and we'll make a plan. Sound good?"

Inuyasha nodded intently, willing to do nearly anything to win Kagome back at this point.

* * *

**End chapter one! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise to post the second chapter soon. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter Two Replay

**Thank you for the reviews. =] I hope the second chapter doesn't disappoint! Enjoy!**

**Oh yes, I forgot to mention. I don't own Inuyasha. Sadly.**

**Chapter Two – Replay**

* * *

Inuyasha muttered under his breath, cursing the _hat_ that Kagome's mother made him wear to hide his ears. It was uncomfortable, to say the least, and his naturally good hearing was hindered by it. Luckily Kagome's mother hadn't made him change his clothes, so he at least had his protective outer wear to keep him comfortable. Inuyasha was about to ask her a question, but she put a finger to her lips in a signal to be quiet. He closed his mouth and nodded, remembering Kagome was still asleep.

They walked outside quietly, side by side. It wasn't until they were almost to the bottom of the shrine steps that Kagome's mother spoke. "Well, Inuyasha, the first thing we'll have to do is buy you some modern clothing. I know I let you wear your custom clothes today, but on a date a man is expected to dress nicely for the woman."

Inuyasha nodded, but inwardly cursed. He was _not_ looking forward to wearing the modern clothes Kagome's mother spoke of. They looked severely uncomfortable, and tight.

Kagome's mom seemed to read his mind, and chuckled. "Don't worry Inuyasha, we'll look for some comfortable clothes, okay? We'll even have you try them on before we leave the store, so you know they'll be comfortable." She smiled at Inuyasha's relieved sigh. "Well now, we still need to discuss where you'll be going on your date…"

* * *

_Bright… Ugh, why didn't I close those curtains last night?_ Kagome unwillingly opened her eyes against the light shining through her window. She let out a small groan and turned to face the wall, willing herself to fall back to sleep, to return to her pleasant dream. But the more she tried to go back, the more awake she became. _Ugh. I give up._ Kagome sat up, pushing the covers down. She yawned, stretching her arms to the ceiling. _Who invented mornings, anyway? They suck!_

Kagome noted it was well past ten, and with a pout realized she'd missed breakfast. Oh well, she'd find something. Grunting with sleep she pulled some clothes out of her dresser, and went to take a warm bath. After locking the door behind her, she turned the water on, waiting for the temperature to regulate. She slid her pajamas off, and stepped into the now steamy bathtub. _Ahh, this feels great. I do love hot springs, but being able to have four walls to give you privacy is wonderful!_

* * *

Kagome bounded down the stairs happily, her grumbling stomach urging her to find something to eat. She was shocked, to say the least, when she entered her kitchen and found her mother calmly stirring something in a pan, and Inuyasha sitting at the table, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Oh, good morning dear." Kagome's mother smiled at her. "Honey, I know you missed breakfast, but I was wondering if you'd run to the store for me? I have some things I need here, on a list. If you'd like I can give you a little extra, so you can find something for breakfast."

Kagome noted how her mother didn't phrase it as a question, but decided to push it aside. "Sure mom."

"Great, let me get my purse." Her mother left quickly, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the kitchen.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome's tone was mildly irritated, and she stood with a hand on her hip, waiting for an explanation.

Inuyasha frowned, looking into her eyes. "I'm supposed to help your mom with something. She says I owe her."

Kagome felt her frown grow. _Something's up. I can feel it._ "What do you owe he-"

"Here we are Kagome." Her mother hurried back in, money pouch in hand. "Please, take your time, but do be careful." She handed her daughter the pouch and quickly shoed her out the door, handing her the list as she put her shoes on. "Goodbye dear."

Kagome's mother sighed softly, heading back into the kitchen. When Inuyasha confirmed for her, with his advanced hearing, that Kagome was indeed gone, she sat down at the table.

"Well Inuyasha, you only have one thing left to figure out. And that," she said softly. "-is how to ask her out."

Inuyasha felt a blush creep up his neck, his eyes looking anywhere but at Kagome's mother. "Uh… Yeah. How do I – uh… How do I do that?"

"Well," Kagome's mother looked up thoughtfully, contemplating their options. "You could write her a note, asking her to meet you somewhere. Or you could ask her out the old fashioned way, and ask her face to face." At the look on Inuyasha's face, obviously face-to-face was not the way to go. "I think a note would be nice. Yes. Now, you remember what you'll do once she gets there?"

Inuyasha nodded, his eyes full of determination, his mouth set in a firm line. A look similar to what he got when he approached a battle, when he was protecting Kagome's very life.

The girl's mother nodded in approval. "Wonderful. We'll start tonight."

* * *

Kagome yawned, her eyes popping open with tears gathering in the corners. She glanced from her desk to the small alarm clock on her side table. _It's early… But I'm really tired… So maybe I'll just go to bed early tonight._ Kagome slowly descended the stairs, looking for her mother. "Mom?"

"In here, honey."

Kagome hesitantly poked her head around the corner, spying her mother sitting on their living room couch. "Mom?"

Her mother smiled up at her. "Yes dear?"

"I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed early tonight."

"Oh, alright Kagome." She paused. "Before I forget, someone left this for you." She handed her daughter an envelope with her name scrawled across the front. "Some young man left it for you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, looking at her mom with doubt. "_Some young man_? Come on mom, you wouldn't take mail for me from someone I don't know."

Her mother shrugged. "I suppose not. Goodnight dear." Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but her mother shook her head. "All I will say, Kagome, is that I approve. You should do this, he's such a good man."

Kagome frowned. _Do what?_ But she just watched her mother walk up the stairs, her eyebrow still slightly raised. _Well, I guess I should know what mom's acting so weird about._ Kagome plopped down on their couch and slowly tore the envelope open. She unfolded the paper and let her eyes scan the note.

_Kagome,_

_Meet me at the fair tomorrow afternoon. My treat. I'll be waiting._

_Me_

Kagome frowned. _Me? Who the hell is 'Me'?_ Well, her mother had told her she approved. _Wait… The envelope was closed. How did mom know what it said?_ Kagome gathered the envelope and the letter in her hand before walking back to her room. She shut the door quietly, then flopped down on her bed, note still in hand. She re-read the note curiously. _I know that handwriting…_ It was a little messy, but the elegant scrawls were familiar to her in a way she couldn't put her finger on. She stared up at the ceiling. _Maybe it's Hojo. I don't want another date with Hojo though… Plus he wouldn't take me to the same place twice, especially not since tomorrow is Monday… He always asks me out on the weekend. And how did mom know?_

Kagome glanced over at her clock again. Only ten minutes had passed, but she felt as though she'd been kept awake for hours. She quietly set the letter down on her desk and grabbed her pajamas from her dresser. As she slipped her comfortable pants on, she decided. She'd go on this 'date' since her mother had approved, which meant it had to be set up somehow. _But with who? Koga is on the _other_ side of the well, Hojo wouldn't ask me again so soon, and Inuyasha… _Kagome frowned. _Inuyasha wouldn't ask me out period. He still goes to see Kikyou, so I'm almost positive he's still in love with her._ Her frown grew, and as she finished buttoning up her shirt she went to the window to look out to the sky, almost asking for answers. _He's so confusing. One minute he's telling me he needs me by his side, and the next he's going to see Kikyou and telling me I need to stay for the jewel shards. I love him, but I can't do it anymore._

She walked back to bed, climbing in and slipping under the cold covers. She shivered a little, but quickly adjusted. _I'll go on this 'mystery date'. I just hope it's not some creep…_

* * *

It was a beautiful day, and Kagome was thrilled. _Ahh, it's such a nice day out! Perfect…_ She looked out her open window with a small smile on her face. Her mind wandered to the letter she'd gotten the night before, and her smile quickly fell. She still had no idea who it was that she was supposed to be meeting, but it was irritating. Like a pebble in your shoe during a long walk, but you can't stop to take the pebble out, you just have to keep going. Kagome let out a long sigh, looking at her closet. _What am I supposed to wear? Ugh, this is so frustrating!_ She slowly padded over to the closet, searching for something simple, something that was fun yet conservative. She eventually settled on a simple white tank top with beads around the deep neckline, and pink skirt that flared around her knees.

After plucking a towel from their hall closet she quickly claimed the bathroom, locking the door behind her so she could relax in the bath. Her pajamas were forgotten on the floor as she sunk into the steamy bath water. "Mmm…" Kagome rested her head on the tile behind her, allowing her muscles to fall limp in the tub. "I want to go back to sleep…"

_I wonder how long I've been in here…_ Kagome looked at her fingers, realizing they were a bit pruny, before resting her head back against the tile. A soft knock on the door startled her, her eyes and ears suddenly alert. "Kagome?" The girl relaxed, realizing it was her mother's soothing voice.

"Yes mom?"

"Honey, I think Sota needs to use the bathroom."

"Okay mom, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Thank you dear." Kagome could practically hear the smile on her mother's face as she listened to the padding footsteps fade away. She sighed, stepping out of the now cool bath water and wrapping a white towel around her body. She gathered her clothes in one arm and drained the tub with the other. After checking to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she exited the bathroom to see a 'dancing' Sota outside, his legs bouncing back and forth rapidly.

"Gooood Kagome I thought you'd never come out!" He hurriedly pushed past her, slamming the door shut behind him. She heard the toilet seat squeak up and laughed a little.

"You're a boy, why don't you just go outside?" After receiving no response she shrugged and walked to her bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind her. She glanced at her bedside clock and groaned. _I should get ready to go._ She dressed herself, and after brushing her thick raven locks she gave herself a once-over in her full length mirror, twisting her body to see every angle. _Well, not too shabby. _Kagome frowned a little. She was excited, but dreading it at the same time. Against her whole being, she was hoping it was Inuyasha. As much as she knew that were near impossible, she could still have her hopes. Her other hope was that it wasn't Hojo again, and that it wasn't some weirdo that her mom had accepted the letter from. Of course, she knew logically her mother wouldn't just accept a random letter for her from some man she'd never met. And of course, she'd known what was in the letter, but it hadn't been opened yet. _For some reason I doubt it's her "motherly instincts" kicking in. Why do I have a feeling she's in on it?!_ Frustrated, she sat on her bed, thinking.

_It wouldn't be Hojo, he said he'd see me in school today. Even though I'm not going… And Inuyasha wouldn't go through this trouble – he hates it here! Besides, he's still… in love with…_ Kagome shook her head, refusing to make her day depressing before it had to be. "Well," she said aloud, more or less talking to herself. "Let's get this over with!" She forced on a smile and left her room, pausing in the kitchen on the way. "Mom, I'm leaving!"

Her mom smiled, pleased. "Have fun dear." She paused. "But not too much fun, please."

Kagome felt her cheeks flush. "Mom, I'm too young for that!"

Her mother walked over to her, resting a hand on her daughter's cheek. "I know this may be awkward for you honey, but you need to know as a mother I just don't want you to do something in the 'heat of the moment' and regret it later."

Kagome nodded, still blushing profusely. "I know mom. You don't have to worry, I probably won't even like this guy! Whoever he is…" She left her sentence hanging, hoping her mother would clue her in as to what she was facing.

Her mother simply nodded. "Well, either way, remember what I said, okay?"

"Yes mom." Kagome slipped her shoes on and opened the door. "Bye!"

* * *

Inuyasha fingered the hem of the shirt Kagome's mother had helped him pick out. It was a bright red, nearly matching that of his fire-rat robes. It was a little tight, but Kagome's mother had told him it showed off his chest nicely, and Kagome would appreciate that. He smirked a little at that, his pride flaring up. His bottom half, as he looked down, was dressed in _jeans_ that were big in the legs but fit in him nicely in the waist. He had to wear those stupid shoes, the closed-toe ones, but he'd deal with it for a day, only for Kagome. And, obviously, he donned a red ball cap on his head to hide his otherwise obvious white ears. The clothes were only slightly uncomfortable, yet Inuyasha continuously looked around, anxious. Why he was feeling so nervous about meeting Kagome, he didn't quite understand. Yes, this was different. A _date_. Something he'd never done before. And he really didn't want to screw this up; Kagome was more important to him than anything. She gave him a reason to live again, to _love_ again.

His keen nose instantly picked up her scent moving towards him. He looked up, wide-eyed, to take in her appearance. She was… _Beautiful… _He suddenly felt a little underdressed. She was looking around intently, the note he'd left for her clutched tightly in her left hand. Eventually she stood still, looking as though she hoped her date would find _her_.

Which it did.

"Oi, Kagome!"

The girl turned her head to the voice, her eyes wide. _I know that voice!_ She couldn't cover up her surprise when Inuyasha approached her, dressed in modern-day clothing, and in shoes no less! "I-Inuyasha?" She eyed him carefully. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha grinned, trying to look more confident than he felt. "I'm here for our date."

"Our date?" Kagome couldn't hold back the sudden smile that grew on her face. "You left me the note?"

"Yeah." The half-demon smiled, a bit sheepishly, before grabbing her hand in a bold show of confidence. "Come on, your mom said there was a lot to do here!"

Kagome giggled, realization dawning on her. "Mom helped you, didn't she?"

Inuyasha looked back, still walking. "Yeah. She kind of set the whole thing up."

"Set it up?"

"Uh, yeah. Like she picked out the clothes and stuff and uh- gave me the money and…" Inuyasha's eyes darted around frantically. "Oh look, there's that thing your mom was telling me about!" He pointed a clawed finger towards the giant contraption. "She said you liked it, so we should go on it."

Kagome couldn't hold back another small giggle. "Inuyasha, we don't have to go if you don't want to."

The half-demon's eyes met hers, amber against chocolate orbs. He felt himself blushing, and inwardly cursed himself. "Uh, yeah, but it does kinda look fun." He watched the girl's reaction, grinning when she smiled and nodded her okay. They stepped in line for the biggest roller coaster in the fair, Inuyasha feeling anxious and Kagome feeling a mix of happiness, confusion, and anticipation. Eventually they reached the front, and they stepped in the very last car, Kagome suggesting it, in case her date had to take his hat off. That way nobody would see it, since they were behind everyone else.

The bar came down, buckling them in. Inuyasha watched curiously as the girl beside him gripped the bar tightly, waiting the movement of the cars. He wanted to put his arm around her, as her mother had advised him to do, but he wasn't sure if this was a good time or not. He debated it, the thoughts rolling around in his head. But as he made up his mind, the ride started, jerking the riders slightly as it slowly accelerated forward. Kagome snuck a small glance at Inuyasha's face and couldn't contain the small giggles bubbling up in her throat. The half-demon's eyes were wide, and darting around in every which direction, one hand grasping the metal bar over their laps tightly. She let out a small gasp as Inuyasha's right hand suddenly grasped her own, his eyes turning to her in a silent question. Kagome gave him a smile.

"It's okay, Inuyasha, it's supposed to do this. It'll get much faster soon, anyway."

Inuyasha nodded, but didn't let go of her hand. He stared at her with an intensity Kagome had seen often during his battles. "I don't want you falling out," he said, sincerity lacing his words. The cars started to slowly make their first incline, signaling the speed was soon to happen.

Kagome clasped his hand in return, squeezing it. "I'll be okay. Just enjoy the ride. And if I scream, it's okay. It's fun!" She anxiously looked towards the top of the hill, her grin growing with her excitement. Inuyasha grinned with her – if she wasn't scared, then he wasn't worried.

* * *

"Haha, that was great!"

Kagome laughed, using her free hand to fix her hair, running her fingers through the tangles. She had yet to notice her other hand was still in Inuyasha's grasp, though it was Inuyasha's main focus at that point. After the ride, and her delighted screams, Inuyasha had helped her out of the car, and their hands had been interlocked since. He looked up at her, smiling. Something inside his chest was growing, supplying him with a pleasantly full feeling. He couldn't tear his eyes from her face… Her eyes were sparkling with pleasure, her cheeks flushed lightly, and her smile wide. _She's beautiful… Gods, why haven't I seen it all this time? This feeling… I haven't felt this good, ever, I don't think._

Kagome noticed Inuyasha lagging, and stopped to look at him. "You alright, Inuyasha?"

The man beside her shook his head, his amber eyes never leaving her chocolate orbs. "I-Inuyasha?" Her eyes flickered to his lips momentarily, before she returned her gaze to his eyes. Inuyasha felt himself being pulled in. He suddenly wanted to be close to her, he needed to feel her, hold her. His free hand went up to lightly brush a stray strand of hair from her face, his finger brushing her cheek. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head up, leaning into his touch. Inuyasha watched, amazed, as she responded to his touch. He never would have imagined she liked being near him, regardless of her promise to stay by his side. He had always justified it by telling himself that it was only because she felt guilty about being the one to cause the whole fiasco, breaking the jewel and such. But now… His hand went to cup her cheek, thumb gently stroking her skin. She smiled, eyes still closed. Inuyasha slowly brought their entangled hands up to his chest, and leaned his forehead against Kagome's gently. He'd never remembered feeling the need to be so gentle with anyone before. It was something he wanted more than anything…

Inuyasha's lips pressed softly against Kagome's, his eyes closed. The feeling in his chest burst, his need to be close to her growing urgently. He used his free hand to pull her close, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss, needing to feel her. He ran his tongue slowly along her bottom lip, and at her small gasp dove into her mouth to taste her. He ran his tongue along her teeth, and felt his head start to spin when her own tongue touched his. He ran his hand through her hair, and broke the kiss only to kiss her again, feeling her own free hand reach up to curl around his neck. Sparks lit in his belly as she responded to his kiss. He felt her heart beating against his hand rapidly. Inuyasha ran his tongue along her teeth again, slowly tasting her, feeling his mind empty of all thoughts as she kissed him fervently back, her own tongue delving into his mouth to feel his fangs. He pulled back, resting his forehead against Kagome's once more, and watched Kagome gasp for air, taking in the sight of her flushed cheeks, red lips, everything. He didn't know what to expect – he'd only kissed Kikyou once, but that was so different. Her lips were cold, and his love for her had long faded into grief and guilt. He had felt empty during their kiss. _Kagome…_

The girl slowly opened her eyes, her breathing regulated. Inuyasha started to pull away, afraid of her reaction. After all, she'd pretty much been tricked into this 'date' with him. But his fear was replaced by shock when she leaned her head against his chest, a smile on her face. "Inuyasha…" The half-demon wrapped his arms around the girl, resting his cheek on her head. He heard her muffled voice and looked down, his eyes meeting with hers. "Inuyasha…" She paused, not sure how to finish. "What, uh… What does this mean?" She hated the idea of ruining the moment, but she had to know. Just as she was beginning to move on… Or trying to. What did he want from this? Was this a 'friend date' to make up for things before? Or…

Inuyasha paused, knowing how bad he was with words. He didn't want to mess this up, he was tired of hurting her. So he held her, his mouth by her ear. "Kagome… I think this means… No. I mean, this does mean that I…" He paused, taking a breath. "I love you." He let out a sigh. "I was afraid, I mean – uh… I don't want you going out with Hojo anymore!" He pulled her back, looking at her face. "Kagome I do, love you." He felt his cheeks heat up, but he wasn't going to stop now. He finally gained his inner courage to tell her, and he wasn't going to quit. "And I want to be with you. I don't want anyone else touching you like this. I just-" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Dammit Kagome, I want you to be mine! I don't want Koga claiming you as his woman, and I don't want Hobo taking you on these dates anymore. I want those things to be for me. I'm probably being really selfish but dammit, I need you! From now on, I'll take you on dates, and I'll call you my woman, if you want me to! …If you'll let me." He closed his mouth, fearing he'd said too much. Kagome's eyes were wide, but before he could back out, or make up a lie to cover his feelings, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her face in his chest.

"Inuyasha!" She could feel the tears, but she couldn't stop them. "I want this, Inuyasha. I want you. Please tell me you meant all that. Please… Tell me the truth. The reason I…" she paused, frowning. "I went out on a date with Hojo because I'm tired of loving someone who still loves someone else! I mean Kikyou… You love her and…" She ended in a whisper, afraid she would wake up and find herself laying in her bed, surrounded by her pink things and utterly alone. Inuyasha could feel her grasp tighten, and hope surged through his chest.

"Kagome, you understand me better than anyone. Kikyou will always be in my heart, but I don't love her anymore. I do, Kagome, love you. I need you more than anything, I love you so much. Please don't leave me."

Kagome whimpered. "Only if you don't leave me."

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, knowing if he didn't tears would fall. "Kagome…" He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. It calmed him, made him happy. "I'll never leave you. I'll protect you for the rest of my life."

Inuyasha's ear twitched under his hat. "Mommy, what's that?"

He jerked his head up and looked around, frantically feeling the hat on his head, reassuring himself it was still firmly in place. He found the source of the comment – a little girl with brown hair pointing up at Inuyasha. He blushed.

The mother holding her daughter's hand smiled. "That, honey, is love." She smiled at Inuyasha. "Now come on honey, we need to find someplace to eat lunch." She dragged her daughter away, the little girl giggling.

Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome, who was also watching the mother and daughter walk away. He pulled away from her, taking her hand in his again. "Uh…" He felt lighter than he had ever felt before. But he still wanted Kagome to have a good time, so they would finish this date. "You wanna eat lunch too?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand. "Yeah, I'm hungry from all the exercise I've been getting today!" She suddenly blushed, her free hand rushing up to smack herself. Before Inuyasha could question, she just grinned. "Let's go there!" She pointed to a pizza stand. "I bet you'll like what they have there!" She started dragging Inuyasha away by the hand, and the half-demon couldn't have been happier about it.

From the bushes a voice whispered. "Mission accomplished!" There was a pause, then – "Mom, can I come home now?" _Click_. "Awesome!" Sota snuck out of the park, grinning all the way home to give his mom the camera he had used to take pictures for her.

* * *

Kagome sighed, falling back on her bed happily. She snuggled under the pink covers, curling her toes in pleasure. In her arms she held a small, red bear with a white bow and hearts printed all over it. _Thank you Inuyasha. I think I'll keep him with me on my bed…_

* * *

**Haha! End! I hope you enjoyed it – My writing skills are quite rusty, but hopefully if I keep writing I'll soon get back into the groove of things! (Haha, that sounded laaaame.) Anyway, please leave me your reviews and comments; I'm considering writing a sequel to this, involving their relationship 'firsts'. Obviously besides the kiss. =] Or possibly an epilogue. Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
